


The knight in shining red leather

by magxc_lixrs04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Saviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magxc_lixrs04/pseuds/magxc_lixrs04
Summary: The hopeless Queen lives her life day by day of her miserable life trapped away in the castle of her husband King Leopold. Until one day on her step-daughters 13th birthday. A knight from the snow kingdoms gives the Queen something she hadn’t had in a long time. Hope.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The knight in shining red leather

**Author's Note:**

> This book is for jojo. Thank you for making me laugh and smile through some of the hardest shit of my life. Without even knowing it.

Alone. Alone is all she felt in this moment. In every moment. Every second. Every breathe. The baron Queen was constantly alone. Surrounded by servants and guests from every realm, from lords and lady’s to king’s and queen’s. Surrounded by every form of human known to man around her yet she was still alone. The music and content chatter of guests faded into background noise as the young Queen stared down into her meed filled goblet of pure jewel incrusted gold. She watches her own reflection in the liquid unwilling to look up and witness the man she was forced to wed, dance with everyone but her. Anyone but the women he had ruined. The guests stole glances at the hopeless Queen perched on her engraved throne which had once belonged to the former Queen. Mutters of sympathy and judgement spilling their lips to the people around them. Regina hated every day of her existence since she had been confined here in King Leopold’s castle, but this day was a day of many that accrued every year that she detested the most. As today like every day for the past thirteen years was her spoiled, ungrateful, spiteful step-daughters birthday. Today had proceed as it had for the past two years. Regina would awake on this retched day by the sound of maid’s and servants rushing around to prepare for the annual ball, to celebrate the perfect Snow White. Luckily for the Queen, the night before had not been one of which her grotesque husband had clambered into her bed, to claim what he believed to be rightfully his. She rose from her bed and was bathed and dressed by her ladies maid’s, then sullenly walked to the grand drawing room. Where she knew the King and the Princess would be ruffling through her gifts without even noticing Regina’s absence. All day was spent praising and appeasing the young princess. Although every kind word that fell from her lips felt like poison to her soul. As the Queen stared into her meed filled glass, she dreamed of dropping her goblet to the stone floor and running as fast and as far away as she could. But the young Queen was not foolish, she knew no matter how hard she tried and no matter what she did, the King or her mother would bring her back to her stone cage. The king and his worshipped princess returned to their thrones, as the guests began to cue to bestow the young girl gifts from their lands. Gifts beyond Regina’s imagination were gifted to the child, jewel’s and riches, spices and perfumes from far away lands like Agrabah, tiaras, dresses, shoes and silks. Everything a person could want. Regina watched in awe at all the gifts presented to her brat of a step-daughter, unable to comprehend how a girl could have such things and be so ungrateful when all the young Queen had was an apple tree, a silver carved hand held mirror and her prized engagement ring from her lost love. The king had occasionally gifted the Queen dresses and jewels when they had first wed to try win over her heart but she did not find joy in material things like the rest of the world. Her thoughts that were wondering through space were snapped back to the present as a knight dressed in full armour walked from the line to the thrones where the royals were seated.They placed a gift in-front of the young princess and then glided their way to the Queen handing her a singular white iris silently, earning a shocked and annoyed gasp admitted from the princess’s mouth that someone would give anyone but her attention on her birthday. “ father i want one” Snow whines, innocently looking up at her father. The king nods towards a servant to quickly fetch a flower for the disgruntled princess. In the mist of her step-daughters silent outrage, the queen smiled shyly down at the white flower between her thumb and index finger. Her mind raced wondering whether the knight knew they had handed the Queen a flower symbolising hope, a feeling she had lost mere weeks into her suffocating marriage. Just looking upon the metal clad stranger before her had mind spinning. Who was this man hidden behind the armour? Why was he giving her the attention she was unaware she was craving? Why hasn’t he removed his helmet? The Queen was unnerved by the way her body reacted to the knight in-front of her when she had no faint idea of who was hidden under the shield of metal they bore. The way a warmth flushed her cheeks and her heart beat began to feel her head at such a simple gesture. “Thank you” the Queen stated softly looking up from the flower in her hands to the knight before her, her eyes searching for something to recognise the soldier by. Her eyes grew wide as she caught a glimpse of the knights eyes as they turned to walk away, a shade of emerald green, purer then any jewel or fabric she had ever seen. But behind the vibrant green hid a deep sadness and clearly held the soul of a lonely being. Something only one of the same could see. After the young girl and finished taring open her gifts and had been given every colour and type of flower they could find in regina’s royal garden to appease her want the dancing commenced again. The king danced with his daughter and anyone that he willed, while the queen again set alone on her throne admiring the flower in her hand, with a gentle smile placed on her lips. The music played along to people’s merry chatter and laughter, filling the grand hall with such sounds of joy. The Queen looked up towards the room and her joy fading from her rose tinted lips as she watches her King slow dance with every young maiden but her. Guests mocked and laughed at the Queen’s displeasure as her husband did as he always had, take no notice of the women he had turned into a shell of what she once was. Averting her gaze from the king she looked for those deep emerald eyes spotting her knight from across the room she searched the knight for more clues to their hidden identity. She knew everyone who came to these balls, her husband had made sure to show off his young prize to all of his allies and friends when they had first wed. Her eyes searched the soldiers armour, over every dent and scratch over every engraved line staring at the beautiful swans and snowflakes shaped into the armer. They were a knight of The ice kingdom’s, and gauging the swans the Queen could guess she was a knight of Queen Elsa’s. “The land of the saviour” the queen whispered softly to herself eyeing the soldier and shakes her head softly. This could not be the saviour, the saviour never left her sisters’ kingdoms unless someone needed help there, why would the saviour come to a stuck up princesses birthday. This knight was just a here to represent the kingdom’s as they had business to attend to in their own realms. As if the quiet soldier could feel her gaze they walked towards the Queen who was deep in thought staring out into nothingness stepping before the Queen and kneeling softly offering their hand out for the Queen to take. “Oh i...” the Queen stutters blushing softly “it is kind of you but I don’t know how to dance.” ...


End file.
